


Just Another Morning, Just the Littlest of Things

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Morning Routines, pre revolutions heavens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: REPOST FROM DELETED COLLECTIONyou can pry HEAVENS family dynamics from my cold, dead fingers @ me
Relationships: Mikado Nagi & Ootori Eiichi, Mikado Nagi & Sumeragi Kira, Ootori Eiichi & Sumeragi Kira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just Another Morning, Just the Littlest of Things

His phone chimed a rhythmic alarm. Wind chimes, almost intuned with the air conditioning unit whirring, accompanied by a steady melody on acoustic guitar, backed by chirping birds. Peaceful, if it weren't waking him from a deep sleep. He groaned, clearing his throat as he sat up, sliding the alarm off-- remembering not to swipe to _snooze_ like last time. He stretched, yawning, then grabbed his glasses with one hand, running the other through ashy brown hair. 

He wiped at his eyes before settling his glasses in place, clipping his ear in his grogginess. He didn't even notice. He closed his eyes again for a moment, straining. After a moment, he heard a muffled ringtone-- the standard alarm noise-- and a moment later, shuffling. Kira was up. He smiled. He got up and moved to the opposite side of the room, grabbing clothes out of his dresser. He didn't have to strain to hear, a minute later, a single note. A violin in the first prolonged moment of a classical song. He heard it silenced almost immediately. He smiled wider. He knew from experience it's go off another five or six times, depending on how late the youngest at stayed up. 

He shuffled over to the bathroom, tossing his shirt into a corner by the door. He underwear went next, he only wore pajama pants when it was cold or he had a day off and went down to breakfast in what he'd slept in. He closed the door behind him, sighing as he flicked on the light. The fluorescent bulbs brought him to further wakefulness, the shower would do the rest. Otori Eiichi had been accused of being "weird" and "crazy" for a lot of things, but if you asked his overnight dates, the best evidence of his supposed chaotic energy was how he stepped into the shower before the temperature had settled to wherever he'd turned the knob to. 

Icy water sprayed him, and he cursed, pulling his glasses off and sticking an arm out to flip the toilet seat down and set his glasses atop them. One of these mornings, he'd remember to just put them on when he got _out_ of the shower. It worked out though. As much as he needed the cold spray to wake up, his bathroom often looked like a sauna when he stepped out of the shower. 

He grabbed the towel off the rack across the sink, not caring too much as he dripped onto the tile. He dried his glasses then put them on, dropping the towel in its place on top of the toilet seat. He brushed his teeth, slipped out and slipped on his clothes, and headed for the door. His hand on the knob, he closed his eyes again, listening. There was shuffling on either side, but they both came to a momentary pause. He chose that moment to open his door. 

Two others opened as if it'd been practiced a hundred times. Considering how long they'd dormed together like this, it kind of was. He smiled broadly. From his left, a muffled voice whined, "it's too early! I wanna go back to sleeeeep!" 

He chuckled, taking a step out into the corridor and closing his door behind him. "You _could_ go back to sleep," Eiichi teased, "but if you do, I'm eating your breakfast!" He shared a glance with the youngest of the three, whose gray eyes had widened in exaggerated horror. Then he play-bolted for the elevator, only taking slightly longer strides at a slightly faster pace than usual. 

"Waah! Eiichi! No!! I'm hungry!" Nagi bolt, mostly for real after him. He smiled at the short laugh he heard behind them. "Eiichi!" Nagi called again in another whine, but he didn't miss the glance back the youngest gave to the dark haired boy behind. Kira shook his head, following them leisurely. 

Eiichi had already poked the button, the door just about to open as Nagi came up beside him. When it did, they playfully shoved each other to get in first. Nagi spun around, "Kira! Hurry up! I'm not gonna hold the door open for you!" He called, as if that wasn't exactly what he was already doing. 

A soft smile broke out of Kira's usually neutral face and he jogged up to the elevator. He ran a hand through Nagi's pinkish hair, earning a protest from the kid. Eiichi laughed, mussing up his hair even more as the door closed. 


End file.
